The Collaboration Manipulation
by ShamyBabboos
Summary: A oneshot based on the events taken place in The Collaboration Fluctuation. When Sheldon told Amy that she was prohibited from using her sexuality to get her way, she decides to break the rules to see just how much she can get. Shamy. Slightly OOC. Smutties within!


_Hello friendos! So, I took a break for a few months. Writers block, real life events, etc. got in the way, but I'm back! I'm currently working on another AU fic for you guys, but it's definitely not finished yet, but I did write this one shot a few days ago about the episode that aired on Thursday! This was publish on Tumblr PRIOR to the episode, so there will be some noticeable differences! There's also an abundance of smut here, I hope that's okay!_

I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"No using my sexuality to get my way," Amy repeated under her breath and stewed over Sheldon's words. It was ridiculous that he would even infer that she would ever… _have_ ever used her body to get her way with him. Sure, she had tried to seduce him with a sashay or a push-up bra a few times, but that never gave her the results she wanted. If she wanted to get him into bed, she would talk science and reason. Hell, that had caused an erection a few times since they had been living together. As she watched Sheldon gather their whiteboards and arrange them on the couch and a few folding stands, she brought her mug up to her lips and sipped at her brew of Lady Grey.

Minutes ago, when Sheldon had done a mocking 'impression' of her walking she had been confused by the act, but as she thought about it longer, it occurred to her that Sheldon might not be as strong-willed as she believed. If a simple walk could be construed as sexual to him, then what would happen if she were actually being sexual? If he had noticed her physical attempted as much as her intellectual ones, then maybe… Just maybe, she could break the rules. Sheldon was already hard to work with, and she knew that collaborating together might cause more than a few fights. And when it came to fighting, Sheldon wasn't one to lose. So, Amy figured, if she were to win at least one argument with her headstrong boyfriend, then she might as well play all the cards within her deck.

"Ready to begin?" Sheldon asked as he extended his arm out towards her. In that hand was a blue dry erase marker while he kept hold of the black one that was already uncapped. She took the marker away from him and popped off the cap before securing it onto the bottom of the marker.

With a smirk, Amy stood up onto her tiptoes and gave Sheldon a sweet peck on the chin, "I'm always ready to uncover the secrets of the universe."

Seven hours later, and they were nowhere close to finding the universe's secrets. In fact, it seemed as though Amy was correct and they were in the midst of one of their loudest and most drawn out arguments to date. The cause? Amy fixed something that was wrong in Sheldon's equation and Sheldon, being Sheldon, wouldn't allow it.

"What do you mean my equation was wrong?!"

"You heard me!" Amy shouted back as she underlined with her blue marker the part of the equation that he had written incorrectly, "Why would you even think about placing this exponent here?!"

"Because that's how it's done," Sheldon growled as he grabbed the eraser and began to aggressively undo Amy's correction, "I'm the physicist, you're the biologist! I am around these equations as much as you're around brains. I know what I'm doing and I wouldn't expect you to understand the complicated science that these puzzle requires!"

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me, Doctor Fowler," Sheldon dared, "now go back over to _your_ whiteboard and leave _mine_ alone!"

"You know what," Amy was so angry that she couldn't even speak. She threw her marker to the ground, leaving a smear of blue on the hardwood before rushing to grab her coat and purse, "I'm done."

"Done?" Sheldon repeated, his voice utterly confused, "What do you mean you're done? We are just getting started with this research!"

"I mean that I'm no longer working on this tonight! I'm tired and pissed off. I'm going for a drive until I can calm down."

Sheldon frowned then, "Fine…"

As Amy opened the door and stepped out, she heard Sheldon call back, "If you're going for a drive, could you possibly pick up some animal-style fries at In-N-Out?"

Amy's only answer was a slam of the door and while she stomped her way downstairs, she began to formulate her plan. Everything would be fine, for now. She would drive down the 101 freeway, pick up some food from In-N-Out (she'll eat half of his fries) and sleep next to him at night because that's what you do when you're in love. Even if the one you're in love with has the compromising skills of a three year old. Tomorrow however, she would fight back.

Xxxoooxxx

When Amy had returned last night, Sheldon had been surprised when she did as he had asked and brought home In-N-Out for a midnight snack. However, she had eaten half of his fries and it seemed as though she had meticulously ate the ones with the most sauce, onions and cheese on them. He deserved that, he supposed. But at least she had also brought him a Neapolitan shake and gave him a kiss as she walked through the door. The fight had been forgotten.

Today was a new day and as he trudged up the stairs with Leonard, he couldn't shut up about the potential that he and Amy had together, "Oh Leonard, if only you knew what it was like to have a mate that is your intellectual equal. Amy and I are sure to win accolades for this."

"Uh-huh, sure buddy," Leonard obviously wasn't paying attention, but Sheldon did enjoy using him as a sounding board. Once they reached the fourth floor, Sheldon practically lept over to 4B and unlocked the door.

"Amy and I won't be joining you for dinner tonight," Sheldon said as he placed his hand on the door knocker, "I hope you understand. We have a science-packed evening ahead of us."

"Great," Leonard gave him a half-hearted smile before retreating into 4A.

Sheldon opened the door to 4B with a large smile on his face, "Oh, Amy! My dear, I'm home." He beckoned, "I'm ready for mo—"

"Hello Sheldon," As he set his sights on Amy, Sheldon froze. There she was, standing in the middle of the living room naked. Sheldon pulled his lower lip into his mouth and bit down as he studied her further. She wasn't entirely naked. At least, she technically wasn't. She was wearing a robe— her Hufflepuff robe to be exact and it was completely open so that he had a view of everything. Her breasts, her soft stomach, her beautiful hips and her… Sheldon took a deep breath and tried to steady his breathing.

"Amy," his voice was weak as he tried to keep eye contact with her. He was never one to stare at a woman's body, but when it was Amy… he lost everything that had learned about being a gentlemen and found that his eyes kept moving down to ogle her breasts, "this is clearly against the rules we had agreed to."

"Oh," Amy placed her hand on her hip, "I didn't agree to anything. You may have made it, but I certainly didn't say anything of it."

"Doctor Fowler be sensible," Sheldon practically pleaded and he placed his hands in front of his zipper to try and mask the erection that had already formed, "put some clothes on."

"Why should I?" Amy grinned and stepped forward towards him. Sheldon watched as her breasts gently bounced with each step that she made until she was nearly pressed up against him.

"Because," Sheldon felt as though he was dumbing down. He couldn't even form a coherent sentence when she's in a bathrobe in the morning, but with her naked like this… nothing came to mind except to touch her, kiss her, take her against the door… or on the couch, "because…"

"Because what, Doctor Cooper?" The way she said his name drove him up the wall and he growled in response. She stepped closer until they were completely flush with each other. There was no concealing the state of his body when she was this close. Sheldon watched helplessly as Amy reached out to grab his left hand and place it onto her bare breast. That was his breaking point.

"Cunning little minx," Sheldon hissed before pressing a heated kiss onto her lips. His hand left her breast and both hands reached for her hips. He flipped them around so that Amy had her back pressed against the door. His tongue explored her mouth hungrily as his hands traversed her body to feel every curve that she had been gifted with.

He pulled away from her mouth and his hands left her body to remove her robe before going to unbutton his pants. As he pulled his erection free from his pants, he breathed a sigh of relief; it was to the point of being painful. Placing his hands onto Amy's posterior, he whispered, "Wrap your arms around me."

Amy blushed and he saw goose bumps appear on her arms as she obeyed him. Once she was secure, he used the door as leverage and lifted her up and off the floor. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips and Sheldon moaned as he felt himself being pressed deliciously against her wet folds.

"Amy," he whispered as he kissed her neck, "do you want me?" He always made a point of asking, even in their most heated moments together. He needed her consent beyond his own dire need.

"Yes," she panted into his ear and he felt her try to tilt her hips to get him inside of her, "God yes, Sheldon, please!"

In one swift motion, he was buried. In this position, he felt excruciatingly deep within her that he nearly climaxed on the spot. He stayed still to calm himself down and lifted his head away from her neck to kiss her lips that had already became swollen from his previous kisses.

Slowly, he withdrew from her until only the head remained before bucking back up into her warmth, "Oh God…" Sheldon moaned as he pulled away from the kiss, "I don't think I'll ever tire of feeling you."

It wasn't long before he sped up, desperate to relieve himself and Amy of the pressure that built within them and between them. Amy's moaned echoed loudly in his ear and his nails dug painfully into his back; he was convinced that she had torn into his t-shirts to reach his skin. As he pumped harder, he tilted his head down to watch himself move in and out of her. It was extremely erotic to watch and he knew that he wouldn't last much longer.

Trusting his strength, he moved one hand away from her ass and brought it up to his mouth. He sucked on one of his fingers before he brought it down to her clitoris to toy with it. He needed her closer, he needed her there before him. He craved to hear her scream his name and flush as her orgasm took hold and he needed that to happen fast.

"Amy," he growled as he leaned over to bite her lower lip, "come for me. Good God, I need you to come."

"Sheldon," Amy whimpered and he grinned.

"That's it," he coaxed, "you're tightening around me. Let go, peach."

As he whispered her rarely-used pet name to her, she was done. She tilted her head back against the door and howled in pleasure. Her body shook around him and as she pulsed around him, he climaxed with her. He let out a strangled moan and brought the hand that was on her clitoris back to her posterior to hold her up as he rode out his orgasm.

When they had both settled down, Sheldon slowly and carefully lowered her back onto the floor. She was still panting as she leaned against the door; her legs were shaking so much that she was worried that she might fall over. Panting still himself, Sheldon brushed her hair out of her face and pressed a delicate kiss onto her forehead.

"Amy?"

"Hm?" Her eyes fluttered open to meet Sheldon's dark gaze.

"You were right about my equation yesterday. It was wrong."

Amy only smiled pridefully and kissed him on his nose before whispering, "And _that's_ how you use sexuality to get your way."

* * *

 _Thank you very much for reading, reviews would be greatly appreciated!_


End file.
